


The Picture

by sprookjes



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Senne’s POV, Zoë’s POV, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprookjes/pseuds/sprookjes
Summary: Where Zoë receives a picture and finally makes a decision.
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

ZONDAG

12:30

We’re kissing when my phone vibrates for the umpteenth time today.

“It’s Amber, she wants to know if I’m coming. I should go.” I sigh.

“May I walk you til we’re near their spot or...”

“But I don’t wanna go.” I tell Senne, tracing his jaw with my fingers, pressing my lips to his.

“No?” He asks, kissing me back.

I look at him for a few seconds. Then I kiss his cheek and shake my head.

My phone vibrates again.

“Let me guess: Amber?” Senne says, an amusing tone in his voice.

“Yeah, she sent me a picture to show me how much fun they’re having.”

We stand up from the bench we’ve been sitting.

We start walking and I lean my head on his shoulder, lacing my fingers to his.

It’s a beautiful Sunday. It’s like every color is more vivid: the sky is more azure, the trees are greener—but then again... I’ve noticed this has been happening a lot since we got back together. His presence alters the intensity of colors, the beating of my heart, my mood... everything.

Amber wanted to show me how much they’re enjoying the day and it upsets me that I can’t do the same. I can never say where I really am these days. That I am enjoying my day, too... with him.

Hiding this part of me from them is just getting so difficult. Because I always wanna talk about it, and I almost do. Then something happens and I chicken out.

A picture. It would be so simple. In a matter of seconds everything would be revealed. I’d have to deal with the outcome, sure—their judgements, their unintentional insensitive jokes...  
Do I really care anymore, though?

I take a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. Come on, Zoë.

“Ok, let’s take a selfie!” I exclaim.  
“Now? While we walk?”  
“Hm, we can stop for a second?! Don’t be annoying, just... let’s do it.”  
“Zoë, do you really want to have a selfie of ours on your phone when you’re about to go meet your friends? What if—“  
“Say cheese, no no, say cliché!”, I utter, interrupting his question and taking a picture of him.

Senne laughs at me, shaking his head. Then he gives me a sweet smile that lets me know he agrees with my idea.

We both look at the camera and I can’t help but smile too. It’s a proud smile.

I want this.

“I’m coming. Got held back,” I say, reading out loud the message I’m typing.

I can see from my peripheral vision that I caught his attention.

“Now let me send the picture.” I say, feigning nonchalance.

“Which picture?” He asks, probably already guessing which one it is, but I can also hear the surprise in his voice.

“Duh?!” I say, paying attention to his expression. It’s a quite delightful one, actually. I wish I could take another picture of him at this exact moment just so I could capture it and keep it forever.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to, we...”

“Do _you_ have any doubts about it?”

“What? No!”

I press the send button and show him my phone’s screen.

“Done. It’s been too long already.”

He looks at me in that way that makes me feel like I’ve done something completely amazing when I know pretty well I haven’t.

He grabs my face with both hands and kisses me, lots of noisy kisses that end up making me giggle.

“Don’t pamper me, you’re going to be in the hands of girl power now. I should actually be feeling sorry for you and you,” I point at him. “You should be hating me.”

He just keeps staring at me as if he didn’t hear my joke at all.

“Zoë Loockx, I love you.”  
“I love you too, Senne De Smet.”

It’s about time everyone knows that this is still true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Senne tries to cheer Zoë up.

WOENSDAG

17:24

I’m lying next to her. We just spent the whole afternoon doing nothing but being together—the perfect kind of afternoon, if you ask me.

I picked her up after school and she wasn’t in the mood for the outside world today, so we came to the flatshare.

I’m not sure if she’s still feeling down. Last night when we FaceTimed she said something about wanting her last school year to go by fast, but didn’t get into any details and I didn’t want to keep asking her about a subject that was clearly upsetting to her.

I did my best to help her forget about it, and yet... I don’t think I fully succeeded yesterday.

That was my plan for today. To cheer her up, if she still needed it.

We ate, we talked, we made out. She laughed, but it was mostly because I was tickling her, and this kind of laughter can only last for a short while. Seconds—minutes, maybe—if you happen to be as ticklish as she is. She deserves more than that.

There’s something I’ve been eager to do since Sunday—well, since May, if I’m being honest. Maybe it would help to lift up her mood as well.

Her head is resting on my chest now, I believe she’s about to fall asleep when I stop combing through her hair to reach for my phone that is charging on her bedside table.

“So... I’m gonna post the picture.” I tell her, kind of imitating the way she told me she was sending our picture to Amber on Sunday. As if it wasn’t a big deal.

I asked her to send it to me too. I had to have that picture.

Zoë quickly looks up at me. “Which picture?”

“This one.” I show it to her.

“On Instagram?”

I laugh. “Yeah, where else would I post it?”

“You didn’t even want to take this picture.” She points out, teasing me. I see a smile growing in the corners of her mouth. She bites her lower lip, trying to suppress it.

“I didn’t know why we were taking it. It’s different now. It means something. It’s special.”

It’s hard to believe actually, that a simple picture made us finally free to be seen together anywhere. That I can talk about her and kiss her knowing she won’t be afraid of us being caught and I’ll be able to tell people that ask me “who are you talking to?” whenever I’m messaging her that I’m talking to Zoë, my girlfriend.

It sounds so ordinary, I know. And that’s exactly why you miss the hell out of it when you’re not allowed to say or do any of these things.

Her eyes are gentle and I can tell by the way she looks at me that it’s true for her too. That this picture became special.

I press the share button. There it is. We’re definitely not a secret anymore.

She suddenly grabs her phone and after almost a year of ignoring everything I post, Zoë likes our picture. Then she leaves a comment on it, a yellow heart emoji.

She’s still looking at the picture. When she catches me watching her she tries to hide her grin on my chest, but I can still see it. She holds me tighter. I pull her even closer to me.

I ask, “Yellow heart?” to which she replies “Yellow means happy, have you never heard about it?”

I shake my head. I had no idea that was the meaning of the color yellow, no. But it suddenly sounds like the best piece of information I’ve ever received.

“Well, if yellow means happy that’s definitely the color I would choose, too.

She plants a soft kiss on my chest. 

“Now everyone will know,” Zoë says, and for a moment I feel the same awkward sensation I had when she told me she would send the picture to her friends. A bit of panic came along with the excitement. Because it wasn’t necessarily unpleasant, our relationship being our secret. It even felt right, at times. We didn’t owe anyone any explanations and we could just be together with no other kind of interferences from the outside world.

But yeah, we know this is the real world and we can’t live in a bubble forever. I think we’re ready to leave it behind. Ready to move forward.

“Yeah. Scared?” I ask.

“Not anymore.” She answers confidently. It makes me smile.

My phone buzzes.

“Fuck.”

“Who is it?” Zoë asks, sounding concerned.

“Gill. I forgot to tell her. She’s going to be so pissed at me. Especially if she finds out Luka and Max already knew.”

“Ah, yeah. Why did you do that, by the way?”

“We agreed whenever you told someone I was allowed to tell someone too, right? You told Milan, I told Luka. You told Jana, I told Max.”

“I know, but why Max?”

“Oh, because he wouldn’t stop talking about how he saw me _confronting_ you at that party and I didn’t want for him to get his hopes up that I was finally getting over you.”

She laughs.

“A good reason, then.”

“I think he just wanted to make sure I was okay. To be supportive, but he never really knows how. Speaking of which, are you feeling okay? Or a bit better than yesterday, at least?” I ask, caressing her cheek with my thumb.

She types a yellow heart emoji on her phone and sends it to me. I smile.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Her voice almost a whisper.

“Zoë...”

“I’m okay right now. I always feel better when you’re around. Okay?” She sounds almost annoyed for a second. Then she holds me tighter again.

I kiss her forehead.

“Okay,” I reply.

It’s simpler than I thought, I realize it now and it catches me by surprise. Even if something isn’t going well, this right here is enough to make her day better. It’s the exact same for me. Nothing is unbearable, as long as she’s with me. It’s this feeling that as long as we have each other, everything else will eventually turn out to be okay.

It’s a damn nice feeling.


End file.
